


Двое и собака

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Crafts, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Handmade, Stained Glass, WTF Kombat 2021, АУ, Витраж, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Крафт, Не копировать на другие сайты, кроссовер, хэндмейд
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Картинки кликабельны.Материалы: витражные краски, фоторамка, много мата.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, POI 2021: Челлендж





	Двое и собака

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Люди в чёрном](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/759915) by KoninДом. 



> Картинки кликабельны.  
> Материалы: витражные краски, фоторамка, много мата.

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aKtK.jpg)  


[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aKtE.jpg)  


[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aKtJ.jpg)  


[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aKtH.jpg)  


[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aKtG.jpg)  



End file.
